Ikuisuuden sanat
by Larisx
Summary: Tämä ei ollut ensimmäinen kerta, kun Meroko oli ihastunut. Songfic.


**Title:** Ikuisuuden sanat

**Author:** Laris

**Fandom:** Full Moon wo Sagashite

**Pairing:** Meroko/Izumi

**Rating:** K  
**Genre:** romantiikka, fluff, angstihko songfic  
**Disclaimer:** Hahmot ja fmws kuuluvat Arina Tanemuralle, minä vain leikin hänen ihanilla hahmoillaan. Kappale on Lee Ann Womackin kappale "Why they call it falling?"

* * *

_It's like jumping_  
_It's like leaping_  
_It's like walking on the ceiling_  
_It's like floating_  
_It's like flying through the air_

Tämä ei ollut ensimmäinen kerta, kun Meroko oli ihastunut. Tyttö tiesi sen, vaikka ei muistanutkaan millaista hänen ihmiselämänsä oli ennen shinigamiksi tuloa ollut. Kuitenkin tämä kutittava tunne oli tuttu ja samalla vieras, sellainen lämmin tunne, joka kohosi jostakin vatsantienoilta ja pisti sydämen läpättämään.

Tunne kohosi niin äkkiä, että tuntui kuin hän olisi lentänyt läpi tunnemyräkän, joka tartutti häneen lähtemättömän hymyilyn, punastelun ja katsomisen tarpeen, sillä olihan hänen nähtävä vilaus tästä mysteerisestä komeudesta.

Izumi oli vakava ja hiljainen, kun Meroko näki hänet ensimmäisen kerran. Poika ei vaikuttanut välittävän kenestäkään ympärillään kuin muut shinigamit olisivat olleet ilmaa. Mutta Merokoa hän katsoi suoraan silmiin. Sillä hetkellä tyttö oli varma, että noissa erikoisen vaaleissa ruskean ja kirkkaan kullan värisissä silmissä tuikki ensi kerran.

_It's like soaring _  
_It's like gliding _  
_It's a rocket ship you're riding_  
_It's a feeling that can take you anywhere_

Meroko oli ikionnellinen saatuaan Izumin parikseen. Hänestä oli ihana päästä tutustumaan poikaan paremmin ja kuullessaan heidän ryhmänsä nimen, Milmake, tyttö oli innoissaan suunnittelemassa kummallekin omaa asua ryhmää varten. Kuolemanjumalien lastenosastolla toimimisen hyvä puoli oli tytölle ehdottomasti se, että hän sai toteuttaa itseään ja ommella vaatteita vapaa-aikanaan. Meroko ei tiennyt miksi juuri käsityöt olivat hänen intohimonsa, mutta hän oli toisinaan pohtinut liittyikö se hänen menneeseen ihmiselämäänsä.

Izumin kanssa työskentely ei ollut yksinkertaista. Poika ei huolinut Merokon tekemää pukua ja vaikutti ärtyneeltä joutuessaan puhumaan enemmän kuin muutaman sanan. Meroko ihmetteli pojan reaktiota, sillä heidän asiansa olivat suhteellisen hyvin, vaikka kuolemanjumalien työtä pidettiinkin lähinnä kirouksena, rangaistuksena siitä, että he olivat päättäneet elämänsä omin käsin. Eihän Izumi tiennyt elämästään mitään. Kuinka mikään saattoi vaivata poikaa noin?

Yksi asia sai Merokon kuitenkin yrittämään. Izumin silmät kohtasivat hänet aina ja katse oli peloton, ehkä jopa hieman utelias. Tytön nähdessään, Izumin silmät tuikkivat. Meroko pyöritti vaaleanpunaisia kutrejaan sormen ympäri ja unelmoi pojasta ja tämän hymystä, jonka hän halusi nähdä.

Vähitellen Milmaken yhteistyö alkoi sujua ja Meroko katseli pariaan yhä useammin. He juttelivat hiljaa ja Meroko yritti kovasti hillitä innostustaan saadessaan pojasta irti enemmän kuin muutaman lauseen. Työt tehtyään Izumi istui mielellään jonnekin, missä oli hiljaista ja Meroko jäi usein seuraksi kysymättä halusiko poika häntä vierelleen vai ei.  
Izumi ei kertaakaan käskenyt tyttöä pois.

_So why they call it falling_  
_Why they call it falling _  
_Why they call it falling _  
_I don't know_

Ensimmäisen kerran he suutelivat, kun ihmismaailman aurinko alkoi nousta varhaisena aamuna ja he istuivat sillan kaiteella katsellen vettä ja kaupunginosia, joita se halkoi. He olivat jutelleet hiljaa, Meroko oli painautunut pojan viereen ja silloin aivan yllättäen Izumin käsi kosketti tytön poskea. Poika kohotti sormillaan Merokon leukaa ja tyttö nosti kasvonsa kysyvä ilme silmissään, sillä hän todella oli yllättynyt kosketuksesta.

Suudelma oli pehmeä ja lyhyt, lähes pelkkä kosketus toisen huulia vasten. Meroko unelmoi siinä olevan hellyyttä, jota hän sydämessään uskoi Izumista löytyvän, vaikkei poika sitä puolta koskaan itsestään muille näyttänyt. Tytön sydän hakkasi rajusti, vaikka Meroko oli luullut olevansa kuollut ja kaikkien lakien mukaan tällaisen piti olla mahdotonta.

Suudelma ei jäänyt yhteen. Izumi vaikutti tarkkailevan tyttöä, kuin odottavan, että Meroko tekisi jotakin; kertoisi onnestaan kaikille vai katoaisi sanaa sanomatta, sitä Meroko ei tiennyt. Mutta hän ei tehnyt kumpaakaan. Hän kertoi parhaalle ystävälleen, joka ihmetteli, miten Meroko saattoi olla ihastunut tylyimpään ja vihamielisimpään shinigamiin koko maailmassa, mutta Meroko tiesi.  
Hän oli huomannut pojan silmät.

Toinen suudelma oli intohimoinen ja tapahtui rankan tehtävän jälkeen heidän palattuaan takaisin manalaan. He olivat kumpikin väsyneitä ja ehkä jopa hieman järkyttyneitä, sillä siltä Merokosta ainakin tuntui. Hän oli sulkenut surun tunteen jonnekin syvälle sisimpäänsä, sillä hänen ei kuulunut tuntea sellaista tunnetta työstään. Sielujen vieminen oli hänen tehtävänsä, eikä hän voinut itkeä sen vuoksi, vaikka heidän edellinen kohteensa olikin herkkä kahdeksanvuotias tyttö, joka oli kuiskannut hiljaa: enkeli.  
Voi, miten Meroko toivoi, että tyttö olisi ollut oikeassa.

He olivat tulleet Merokon asunnolle ja yhtäkkiä Izumi oli suudellut häntä, vetänyt tytön itseään vasten ja kuljettanut käsiään tytön hiuksissa. Meroko vastasi suudelmaan onnellisena ja nostaen kätensä pojan niskaan tarttuen tämän vaaleisiin niskahiuksiin, jolloin Izumi äännähti heidän suudellessaan.  
Näin ei pitänyt tapahtua. Vaikka Meroko oli aina kaivannut jotakuta, hän oli ollut varma, ettei shinigami voinut tuntea tällaista tunnetta. Kuinka kuollut saattoi rakastaa? Ja miksi rakastuminen tuntui siltä, kuin hän haluaisi upota noihin upeisiin silmiin ikuisiksi ajoiksi?

_There was passion_  
_There was laughter_  
_The first morning after _  
_I just couldn't get my feet to touch the ground_

Yhdessä oleminen oli Merokolle yllättävän helppoa, sillä hän tunsi Izumin luonteen ja oli varautunut tämän viileään käytökseen ja siihen, että tämä oli pojalle vain jonkinlainen vaihe. Että hän olisi vain yksi tytöistä, jonkinlainen lohdutus.  
Hän ei ollut ja se sai Merokon pakahtumaan onnesta.

He saivat järjestetyksi yhteisen asunnon, johon palatessaan he saattoivat sanoa "koti", ja ainakin Meroko teki niin, sillä hän oli haaveillut tästä ikuisuuden. Ensimmäisen kerran hän näki Izumin hymyilevän, kun hän astui pois suihkusta pyyhe ympärillään ja poika käveli hänen taakseen tytön harjatessa hiuksiaan. Izumin kädet kiertyivät tytön ympärille ja poika painoi suudelmia pitkin Merokon kaulaa.  
Izumin kohottaessa katseensa, Meroko kohtasi silmät peilin kautta ja tunsi lämpimän hyvänolon tunteen lähes nostavan hänet ilmaan, kun Izumi vastasi hänen hymyynsä.

Herätessään aamulla Izumin vierestä, Meroko katseli tyyniä kasvoja, jotka eivät koskaan rentoutuneet hereillä ollessa samalla tavoin. Izumin toinen käsi oli edelleen kietoutunut Merokon ympärille ja tyttö pystyi muistamaan illan jokaisen kosketuksen, jokaisen suudelman ja jokaisen henkäyksen.

_Every time we were together _  
_We talked about forever _  
_I was certain it was heaven we had found_

He puhuivat enemmän kuin koskaan elämästä, haaveista, maailmasta ja kaikesta ympärillään. Meroko huomasi hetket, jolloin Izumi sulkeutui, eikä halunnut puhua enempää, eikä tyttö painostanut. Silloin he istuivat vain hetken hiljaa, kunnes Meroko vaihtoi yllättäen puheenaihetta eikä Izumi vastustellut. Asia, jota Meroko ei sanonut ääneen, oli epäilys siitä, miten nopeasti he olivat syöksyneet tähän kaikkeen.

Merokon ystävä naurahti tytölle tämän kertoessaan elämästään Izumin kanssa. Se tuntui varsin omituiselta, sanoa elämä tai elää, sillä siltä se todella tuntui, vaikka heidän ei pitänyt enää elossa ollakaan.  
"Oletko jo vannonut hänelle ikuista rakkautta?"  
"Ikuista?" Meroko kysyi hieman hämillään. Totta puhuen, hän ei ollut uskaltanut sanoa kaiken muuttavia sanoja. Sillä ne todella muuttaisivat asioita. Ne muuttaisivat sen, mitä hän tunsi, niin todelliseksi, että tyttö pelkäsi tunteen karkaavan sanojen mukana.

"Niin. Oletko?"  
"En vielä", Meroko sanoi punastuen hieman.

He juttelivat Izumista usein ja Merokolla oli tarve kertoa, miten hänen vatsassaan liihotti yhä perhosia, miten Izumin kosketus tuntui kuin pieniltä sähköiskuilta ja miten lämpö tuntui kohoavan heidän ollessaan toistensa lähellä.

Erään sateisen päivän kääntyessä myöhäiseksi, he puhuivat jälleen ja katselivat sadepisaroiden putoamista kuin niihin sisältyisi suuriakin salaisuuksia.  
"Mietitkö vielä?"  
Meroko nyökkäsi, sillä tietenkin hän mietti. Sanoisiko hän ne kolme tärkeää sanaa.  
"Voiko mitään olla ikuisesti?" Meroko kysyi ja hänen ystävänsä hymyili.  
"Se varmaankin tarkoittaa sitä, kuinka kauan ollaan olemassa. Niin kauan kuin te olette yhdessä, niillä sanoilla on merkitys. Eikö se ole vähän niin kuin ikuisuus?"

Sinä iltana Meroko sanoi sanat ensimmäisen kerran ääneen. Izumi suuteli häntä ja sai tytön unohtamaan, ettei poika vastannut mitään.

_So why they call it falling_  
_Why they call it falling _  
_Why they call it falling _  
_I don't know_

Sanottuaan sanat kerran ne eivät tuntuneet myöhemmin enää niin vaikeilta. Meroko kuiskasi Izumin korvaan useana iltana saman toiveen ikuisuudesta ja poika liu'utti kättään pitkin tytön selkää, näykkäisi hieman alahuulta ja suuteli sen jälkeen niin, että hetken kuluttua kumpikin haukkoi happea.

Merokon oli vaikea uskoa, että kaikki oli totta. Saattoiko hän saada tällaisen onnen? Syöksyikö hän rakkauden aaltoihin liian nopeasti ja antoi niiden viedä hänet mukanaan? Jos hänet olikin tuomittu kuolemanjumalaksi, se ei ollut hänelle tuomio. Hän oli löytänyt taivaan.

_But you can't live your life _  
_Walking in the clouds _  
_Sooner or later _  
_You have to come down _

Eräänä päivänä Meroko löysi sängyltään mustan puvun, jota hän pysähtyi ihmettelemään. Izumi ilmestyi ovenrakoon sormeillen kravattiaan ja nyökäytti kohti vaatteita.  
"Ne ovat sinulle."

Meroko hymyili ja nosti mustan silinterihatun käsiinsä. Siinä kiinni oleva punainen nauha oli upea ja tuntui silkkiseltä sormissa. Tämän täytyi olla vahvempi osoitus Izumin tunteista kuin aiemmin.

Tyttö suuntasi pojan luo ja kohotti kasvonsa suudelmaan, mutta huulet osuivat pojan leukaan, tämän kääntäessä kasvonsa poispäin. Meroko katsoi Izumia hämmentyneenä, mutta poika katosi kylpyhuoneeseen sanomatta sanaakaan ja tyttö pudisti päätään. Eihän se voinut tarkoittaa mitään.

_It's like a knife_  
_Through the heart _  
_When it all comes apart _  
_It's like someone takes a pin to your balloon_  
_It's a hole _  
_It's a cave _  
_It's kinda like a grave _  
_When he tells you that he's found somebody new_

Meroko tuijotti hämillään Izumia, joka pakkasi ainoita vaatekappaleitaan selkä tyttöön päin ja näytti kireältä. Meroko nieleskeli pois kyyneleitä ja yritti hengittää.  
"Miksi?" tyttö kysyi epätoivoisena ja yritti muistaa, milloin he olivat luvanneet toisilleen ikuisuutta. Täytyihän sen merkitä jotakin? Niiden sanojen.

"Minulla on joku toinen."  
Ne sanat iskivät kuin veitsi, kuin pitkä terävä jääpuikko ja oli niin kylmä, että poltteli.  
"Valehtelet", Meroko sanoi, mutta Izumi ei vastannut mitään, vaan jatkoi pakkaamistaan. "Minä en usko sinua."

Viimein Izumi kääntyi häntä kohti, mutta silmät eivät ensi kertaa kohdanneet hänen katsettaan, vaikka Meroko kuinka toivoi, että poika olisi osoittanut tutun pilkahduksen löytyvän silmistään.  
"Minulla on uusi tiimi", Izumi sanoi kuulostaen viileältä, kuin sanoissa ei olisi mukana mitään tunnetta. "Sinun pariksesi tulee uusi shinigami, josta pomo haluaa huolehdittavan."

_So why they call it falling_  
_Why they call it falling _  
_Why they call it falling _  
_Now I know_

Myöhemmin Meroko jäi pohtimaan, kuinka kauan he lopulta olivatkaan olleet yhdessä Izumin kanssa. Aika oli kulunut niin äkkiä, tyttö ei ollut varma, milloin kaikki oli alkanut ja miten loppuun oli edes tultu.

Izumi ei palaisi hänen luokseen ja unelmista oli vähitellen luovuttava. Tyttö mietti, oliko poika ylipäätään tuntenut mitään samanlaista kuin hän tai oliko se, mitä hän oli kuvitellut todeksi ollut vain illuusiota ja kuvitelmaa. Samoin kuin ihastuksen aiheuttama kupliva tunne vatsassa, tämäkin tunne oli tuttu, ja Meroko tiesi kokeneensa jotakin tällaista myös ihmiselämässään.

Ehkä hänet oli tuomittu kierteeseen, jossa rakkaus pakeni häntä ja hän sitä, mutta pakoon oli hankala päästä ja lopulta kävi vain niin, että tyttö sai sormilleen.

Nyt hän kuitenkin tiesi, miksi rakkaudesta aina puhuttiin sellaisin sanoin, miksi sitä kutsuttiin sokeaksi ja miksi se vei jalat alta. Olihan hän tuntenut täysin sellaisen tunteen, ja samalta se tuntui nytkin, vaikka Izumi oli poissa.

Lämmin tunne kiemurteli vatsassa kovemmin, sydän hakkasi jo vilauksestakin Izumia, ja jatkuvasti rinnassa tuntui pisto, kuin haavana ihossa. Tyttö tiesi nyt, mitä rakastumisella tarkoitettiin.

_Ooh, why they call it falling_  
_Why they call it falling _  
_Now I know_


End file.
